fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Suite Pretty Cure♪ Quartet
Suite Pretty Cure♪ Quartet (スイート プリキュア♪ カルテット Suīto PuriKyua♪ Karutetto) is the fanmade sequel to the 8th season of the Pretty Cure franchise, Suite Pretty Cure♪ It is created by starmix03. Summary It has been 2 years since Major Land was peaceful. Suddenly, 3 villains showed up. Ako, Hummy, and The Fairy Tones' mission is to revive the Pretty Cures! When the Pretty Cures are revived, A new Cure showed up, Cure Forte, which her identity is still unknown... Characters Pretty Cures ;Hibiki Hojo (北条 響 Hōjō Hibiki?) / Cure Melody (キュアメロディ Kyua Merodi?) :Voiced by: Ami Koshimizu :Hibiki is a 16-year-old student in the second year, class A of Private Aria Academy junior high. She has a bright personality, excels at sports and is a free assistant in all sport clubs, but isn't very good at schoolwork. Although her parents are celebrities in musical industry, Hibiki thinks she has no musical talent even though she has absolute pitch. She played piano as a kid, but stopped for a while when she felt she let her father down after a performance. She also loves to eat sweet things, particularly the cakes from Kanade's family's shop. :After meeting Siren, her potential of being a Pretty Cure was awakened when she and Kanade were rendered immune to Siren's attack, and through her musical score, she transforms into Cure Melody. As Cure Melody, her normally brown-orange hair tints light pink and becomes tied in extra long twintails. Her theme colors are various shades of pink, and her Fairy Tone is Dory. Her main weapon is the Miracle Belltier, which uses the Fairy Tone, Miry. ;Kanade Minamino (南野 奏 Minamino Kanade?) / Cure Rhythm (キュアリズム Kyua Rizumu?) :Voiced by: Fumiko Orikasa :Kanade is also a 16-year-old student in the second year of Private Aria Academy junior high, and she is Hibiki's childhood friend and classmate. Kanade is an excellent student, but she is not really good at sports like Hibiki. Her excellent grades and personality make her sort of a celebrity in her school. Kanade acts very mature, but she's quite stubborn sometimes. She belongs to the Sweets Club in Aria Academy. She dreams of being a pastry chef when she grows up and taking over her parents' pastry shop, the Lucky Spoon. She has a crush on the school's prince of music, Ouji. She also has a strong love for cats, especially Hummy, whose paw she finds pleasant to touch. :Her potential of being a Pretty Cure was awakened when she and Hibiki were rendered immune to Siren's attack, and through her musical score, she transforms into Cure Rhythm. As Cure Rhythm, her normally-dirty blonde hair tints platinum blonde and becomes knee-length. Her theme color is white, with light pink as a sub color, and her Fairy Tone is Rery. Her main weapon is the Fantastic Belltier, which uses the Fairy Tone, Fary. :She introduces herself as "Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!" (爪弾くはたおやかな調べ！キュアリズム！ Tsumabiku wa taoyaka na shirabe, Kyua Rizumu!?) ;Siren (セイレーン Seirēn?) / Ellen Kurokawa (黒川 エレン Kurokawa Eren?) / Cure Beat (キュアビート Kyua Bīto?) :Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi :Siren is a female Cat-like "Fairy of Songs" and Mephisto's assistant. Although she was born in Major Land and is friends with Hummy, she became jealous when her title of the annual singer of the "Melody of Happiness" was given to Hummy instead and asked to be Mephisto's right-hand. As Siren, she has powerful abilities and can create Negatones using her dark powers. She can also use the powers of her necklace to take the form of any person she wishes. In her normal human form, known as Ellen, she is a strong fighter and can materialize notes to use as projectiles. :During the prequel of Episode 21, her potential of Pretty Cure was awakened as she wanted to protect Hummy, who is captured by the Minor Trio. This caused her necklace to shatter, trapping her in human form of Ellen Kurokawa and causing her to lose her power of transformation. After joining up with the Cures, she begins living with the Shirabes and attends school with Hibiki and Kanade. As Cure Beat, her dark purple hair turns bright purple and gains a side ponytail. Her theme color is blue, and her Fairy Tone is Lary. Her main weapon is the Love Guitar Rod, which uses the Fairy Tone, Sory. She is unique to the Pretty Cure franchise as being a former mascot and antagonist that later became a Pretty Cure. :She introduces herself as "Playing the soulful tune, Cure Beat!" (爪弾くは魂の調べ！ キュアビート！ Tsumabiku wa tamashii no shirabe, Kyua Bīto!?) Ako Shirabe (調辺 アコ Shirabe Ako?) / Cure Muse (キュアミューズ Kyua Myūzu?) : Voiced by: Rumi Ōkubo :Ako is a 9-year-old student in the third year of Public Kanon Elementary, who is in the same class as Kanade's little brother, Souta. She is very mature for her age, but also very cold and not above handing out lectures to her elders, particularly towards Hibiki and Kanade. Unbeknownst to the Pretty Cures, she had masked herself as a mysterious fighter named Cure Muse who aids them using colorful piano keys to form barriers and restraints. She often assists the Pretty Cures if they are trapped, but leaves them to finish off the Negatones. She hid her status under the mask and did not speak, as her Fairy Tone partner, Dodory, did all the talking. She often declared that she won't partner herself with the Cures until the time was right. :During the prequel of Episode 35, she reveals herself to be Major Land's princess, the daughter of Aphrodite and Mephisto. After her father went missing, she ran away to Kanon Town and disguised herself, living with her grandfather, Otokichi. When Mephisto stole the Legendary Score, Ako's potential as a Pretty Cure awakened. As Cure Muse, her short orange hair grows to knee-length and gains two yellow ribbons on each end. In her masked form, her theme color is black, and in her true form, her theme color is yellow, and her Fairy Tone is Dodory. She doesn't have a main weapon, but she uses her secondary Fairy Tone, Tiry, for her purification attacks. She is the youngest Pretty Cure in the franchise to date. :She introduces herself as "Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse!" (爪弾くは女神の調べ！キュアミューズ！ Tsumabiku wa megami no shirabe, Kyua Myūzu!?) Aya Yamakaze (山風 彩'' Yamakaze Aya'') / Cure Forte '(キュアフォルテ ''Kyua Forute) : Voiced by: ''Kaoru Watanabe (starmix03) : Aya is an 11-year-old girl in Public Kanon Elementary. She is newly transferred. She may be strict and cold at first, but when she joined the Pretty Cures, her personality changed. She is even more mature than Ako, which made her the most mature member in the group. She is somehow uptight, and she doesn't really have fun. In her free times, she likes to research and study. She first appeared when she was masked. When the Pretty Cures are in a pinch, Forte will help. She never talked when she was masked. Her fairy partner, Rerery. did all the explaining. When she first transferred, she accidentally talked in a cool way which made the boys become obsessed with her. Aya excels at everything from sports to cooking. She has no fears and she is superbrave. During Episode 22, when the Pretty Cures are battling The New Minor the Trio, Forte couldn't stand what she saw. So she finally spoke and said "STOP!!". The Pretty Cures were surprised to see her speak for the first time and she finally opens her mask. : As Masked Cure Forte, her theme colors are black and red. She wears a mask and top hat, and a completely black suit similar to Cure Muse. When she was unmasked, her dress is similar to the first 3 Cures. She has a red, long side ponytail and a headband similar to Melody and Rhythm's. Her theme color is red. She has a weapon called the Forte Flute, a red recorder. : She introduces herself as "Playing Tomorrow's Tune, Cure Forte!" (爪弾くは明日の調べ！ キュアフォルテ！''Tsumabiku wa ashita no shirabe, Kyua Forute!) : Major Land ;Hummy (ハミィ Hamii?) :Voiced by: Kotono Mitsuishi :Hummy is a female Cat-like "Fairy of Songs" and the partner of both Kanade and Hibiki. She is the singer of the "Melody of Happiness" this year, who tries to oppose Mephisto. She is sent into the human world to search for and collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness until she met both Kanade and Hibiki. She is able to use magic by clapping her hands, which she uses to purify Notes that were transformed into Negatones and subsequently defeated by the Pretty Cures. She is also able to use her magic to recover the Cure Modules if they are lost. Hummy is very friendly and close to her childhood friend, Siren. Even after Siren betrays her and her nation, she did not see her as a foe, which often caused trouble for the Cures. ;Fairy Tones (フェアリートーン Fearī Tōn?) :Voiced by: Mayu Kudou Seven special jewel-like fairies that came from Major Land along with Hummy. These fairies give Pretty Cure special abilities and powers when used by inserting them into their Cure Modules and Cure Belltiers. They are also in charge of collecting the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness. Each of the Fairy Tone's names (excluding Crescendo Tone) are based on the Solfège scale (Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti). *Dory (ドリー Dorī?) - Pink in color. Allows Hibiki to transform into Cure Melody. When played in a Cure Module, it allows its user to have sweet dreams. *Rery (レリー Rerī?) - White in color. Allows Kanade to transform into Cure Rhythm. When played in a Cure Module, it renews its user's willpower. *Miry (ミリー Mirī?) - Orange in color. Allows Cure Melody to summon her Miracle Belltier. *Fary (ファリー Farī?) - Yellow in color. Allows Cure Rhythm to summon her Fantastic Belltier. *Sory (ソリー Sorī?) - Green in color. Allows Cure Beat to summon her Love Guitar Rod. When played in a Cure Module, it powers up the Pretty Cures. *Lary (ラリー Rarī?) - Aqua in color. Allows Siren to transform into Cure Beat. *Tiry (シリー Shirī?) - Blue in color. Only allow Cure Muse to attack, but no weapon usable. *Dodory (ドドリー Dodorī?) - Purple in color. Allows Ako to transform into Cure Muse. Its origin is still unknown. *Rerery (レレリー Rereri) - Red in color. Allows Aya to transform into Cure Forte. *Mimiry (ミミリー Mimiri) - Silver in color. Allows Cure Forte to summon her Forte Flute. ;Crescendo Tone (クレッシェンドトーン Kuresshendo Tōn?) :Voiced by: Kumiko Nishihara :A large Gold "Fairy of Sounds" responsible for creating all sounds in the world and the other Fairy Tones, who resides in the mystical Healing Chest. ;Aphrodite (アフロディテ Afurodite?) :Voiced by: Noriko Hidaka :The wise and benevolent empress of the nation "Major Land" and Ako's mother. She hosts the anniversary of the "Melody of Happiness" to pray for the peace of all worlds but is forced to scatter the Notes to protect them from Mephisto. She asked Hummy to go to the human world in search of people who can become Pretty Cures to collect the scattered notes. ;Otokichi Shirabe (調辺 音吉 Shirabe Otokichi?) :Voiced by: Keiichi Sonobe :The mysterious and eccentric tuner in Kanon Town, often found working on the town's organ. He comes and goes like a ghost in any music activity. During episode 36, it is revealed that Ototkichi is Aphrodite's father, and has kept watch over actions between Pretty Cures and enemies. He loves Ako, his granddaughter, very much and tends to gush with love when she is mentioned. He once fought against Noise and managed to seal him away in a fossil, and has since been working on the organ which can produce saintly notes should he awaken again. Minor Land http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Suite_PreCure&action=edit&section=5 edit ;Mephisto (メフィスト Mefisuto?) :Voiced by: Ken'yu Horiuchi :The former main antagonist of the series. Mephisto is a rather childish and melodramatic emperor of the nation "Minor Land". He attempts to make the "Melody of Happiness" into a "Melody of Sorrow" to make all worlds tragic and fulfill his taste of music. Mephisto has the power to brainwash others into doing his bidding using headphones that sound the Noise of Evil, but later it turns out that Mephisto is a victim of the Noise of Evil himself, who was Aphrodite's husband, the prince consort of Major Land, but after being ambushed and controlled by Noise when he went to retrieve the Healing Chest in the cursed forest, he established Minor Land. In the prequel of Episode 36, Ako manages to defeat the evil in his heart and return him back to normal. Like his father-in-law, Mephisto tends to gush about Ako. He is the second oldest member. He is a fan of kung fu. He is very good at martial arts. 'Tuba (チューバ ''Chuuba) He is the 'Jumbo Guy' of the team. Despite his fatness, Hibiki calls him "Jumbo". He loves to eat. Andante (アンダンテ'' Andante'') She is the oldest member of the team. She is the only female member. She cares about her body and she is worries if there is something on her face like Marmo from Doki Doki! Precure. : The Minor Pretty Cures are the evil counterparts of the Pretty Cures. Similar to Bad End Pretty Cure from Smile Precure! They first appeared in Episode 44. The Minor Pretty Cures are Minor Melody, Minor Rhythm, Minor Beat, Minor Muse, and Minor Forte. They hold the power of Diminuendo Tone, the evil version of Crescendo Tone. : Diminunedo Tone (ディミヌエンドトーン Diminuendo Ton) : The evil version of Crescendo Tone. The appereance of this evil fairy is nearly the same as Crescendo's but the wings are Devil Wings and the color is black. With Diminuendo Tone, the Minor Pretty Cures can perform Minor Session Ensemble Pianissimo. : Horn (ホーン Hon) : Noise's father. He is even more powerful than his son. He wants the Pretty Cures to be dead and he wishes that Pretty Cure wouldn't exist. He appears in Episode 48. In the finale (Episode 50), he is defeated. Minor Characters ;The New Trio the Minor (新しい トリオ・ザ・マイナー Atarashii Torio Za Mainā?) :They work for no one, but their mission is to destroy the Pretty Cures. The New Trio the Minor are: :Riff (リフ Rifu) :;Megatones (メガトーン M''egatōn''?) :The upgraded version of Negatones. The Megatones are the series' monsters of the week. They are created when a scattered Note is exposed to the Melody of Sorrow, combining with a nearby item to form a monster that spreads the Melody of Sorrow around, causing people to despair. When they are defeated by the Pretty Cures, they return to the original item while the Notes are purified by Hummy and stored inside one of the Fairy Tones. :Minor Pretty Cure (マイナープリキュア Mainaa Purikyua) :;Dan Hojo (北条 団 Hōjō Dan?) ::Voiced by: Tomoyuki Dan ::Hibiki's father, the music teacher of Private Aria Academy and consultant of Orchestra Club. He believes "It's not music if you don't enjoy playing it", which leads Hibiki to feel spited and not get along with him well. He will occasionally break into German sayings which often confuse those around him. :;Maria Hojo (北条 まりあ Hōjō Maria?) ::Voiced by: Satsuki Yukino ::Hibiki's mother, a famous violinist who is constantly on tour overseas, though she occasionally talks to her family via video chat. She is beautiful and confident, making her popular among young boys. :;Sousuke Minamino (南野 奏介 Minamino Sousuke?) ::Voiced by: Tōru Ōkawa ::Kanade's father, the owner of the "Lucky Spoon" cupcake store. He is active in the development of recipes. :;Misora Minamino (南野 美空 Minamino Misora?) ::Voiced by: Yuka Imai ::Kanade's mother, the client of "Lucky Spoon". She and her spouse are flirting with each other all the time. ::Yuka Imai was also known as voice of Renamon from Digimon Tamers, respectively. :;Souta Minamino (南野 奏太 Minamino Sōta?) ::Voiced by: Yumiko Kobayashi ::Kanade's little brother, Ako's classmate in Public Kanon Elementary. He is somewhat responsible for helping at the "Lucky Spoon" but is often acting mischievously and provoking his sister. He is good friends with Ako and cares about her solitude. On Episode 2, it is revealed that he has a crush on Aya. :;Masamune Ouji (王子 正宗 Ouji Masamune?) ::Voiced by: Hisafumi Oda ::A student in the third year of Private Aria Academy, the leader of Orchestra Club. He is very popular with girls, particularly Kanade, who has a crush on him. :;Seika Higashiyama (東山 聖歌 Higashiyama Seika?) ::Voiced by: Yōko Nishino ::A student in the third year of Private Aria Academy, the leader of Sweets Club. Her baking ability is the best in the school, earning her the nickname of "The Princess of Sweets". :;Waon Nishijima (西島 和音 Nishijima Waon?) ::Voiced by: Yūko Gibu ::Student in the second year of Private Aria Academy, Hibiki and Kanade's classmate, also Hibiki's partner in all sport clubs. She has blue eyes and short blue spiky hair and is always quick to respond to Hibiki's call. : Category:Sequels Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Quartet